Modes
'Water Bomb' Team death match style game mode where players can only use Water bombs, Sticky M67 and Bouncy M67. 'Knife Mode' A single battle style mode where you can only use melee weapons such as Shovel, M9, Hatchet, Jungle Machete and etc. A legendary katana can be obtained once it Spawns. Training * Shoot the amount of target set. You can practice your shooting, grenade throwing and special force maps in training mode, you can also insert training dummies to shoot. Single Battle * It is free for all and the player who reaches the set amount of kills wins. Team Battle * Red team must complete the objective while blue team must prevent red team from doing so. Depending on the map, the objective could be planting the bomb, escaping the map, or retrieving an object. Clan Battle * Same as Team Battle except the red team must be all from the same clan and also the same goes for blue team. Clans are not able to face each other. This mode is often played in 5 vs 5. Team Death Match * The team that reaches 100 points first wins the round. Each kill grants 2 points and special kills will grant extra points. CTC * One player from each team is selected as the Captain who will be granted extra HP, along with an over-sized head. The team to defeat the opponent's Captain wins the round. CTC 2 * Similar to CTC, except every player will be a Captain. The team to defeat all the Captains on the opposing team wins the round. Horror Mode(Death Walker) * Each round, some players are selected as zombies. Zombies must kill all the humans while humans try to stay alive until the time limit is up. Humans that get killed before the time limit will turn into a zombie. Zombies win the round if no humans are left alive and humans win the round when at least one survives by the time limit. Sniper * Players are only allowed to use sniper rifles and knives on this mode's exclusive maps. The team that kills all the opposing team's members wins the round. With a premium item, there is an option to allow secondary weapons. Rage Mode * The team that reaches the target points first wins the match. Every time a player is killed, their rage meter increases. Once the rage meter is maxed, the player is given extra HP in order to take revenge. Horror Mode 2(Death Walker 2) * Teams switch from zombies and players each round. The team that reaches the target points first wins the round. There are additional zombies compared to Horror Mode. Pirate Mode * Players to win should get 500 points, and conquer each of the treasures. You can use canons flintlock and Cutlass in engagement. A musket can be obtained by opening treasure boxes. Shooting Party * Shoot multiple enemy targets and avoid shooting at civilian targets. im not sure how the game mode actually works but I'll be updating this as soon as Shooting party comes out. Robot War * A Team Death Match style mode with futuristic weapons and robots such As Mk1, Mk2 and Maverick.